Secret
by CrimsonCape
Summary: . “I love you.” “I love you too.” And he kissed her. It was innocent. Nothing forceful. It was loving and sensitive. RobinRaven. if you don't like, then simply dont read!


Sorry i never upload anything. Busy busy me. Will update some stories soon. so do not fear. Little one shot. was feeling romantic lol.

Teen Titans (c) to DC Comics

**

* * *

**

**Secret**

**By CrimsonCape**

****

To say Starfire was loved Robin was an understatement. She was completely and utterly devoted to him and loved him with every last inch of her heart. If he had said, "jump", she would have jumped as high as was physically possible. Her love for him was so overpowering that it often blinded her from the faults and hard-hitting truths that Robin's character possessed. She failed to see the way that he sighed with defeat whenever she called for him or sang his name in the tower. She failed to see how often when he was angry and frustrated he would be implying that it was her fault for this. But most of all, she failed to see how Robin lusted for someone else close to her heart.

Beastboy had found it hard when he'd lost Terra, not once, not twice but three times. First when she simply vanished. She then re-entered his life only to leave him heartbroken by working under Slade's influence. Then she turned on Slade to save himself and the other Titans only to lose her life in the process, thus leaving him heartbroken three times.

Although Raven had never officially accepted that her and Beastboy had 'something' in quiet moments when it was just the two of them, she would accept the fact that something more that friendship had sparked between them and this is what had helped Beastboy not only with his grief, but getting past the grief and starting again. Sure, Cyborg had helped with his humour and by constantly keeping his elfish friend constantly busy but it was the private moments at night that managed to get through to him.

He'd always loved Raven, but her constant rejections took a toll and Terra was a breath of fresh air from the hurtful sparks which flew between him and Raven. Terra made him laugh, not feel humiliated, and in return he made her laugh and loved her. He never loved her completely, only in the way that someone loves someone for comfort and for selfish reasons. None the less, he still loved her. His heart had surrendered itself to Raven and there was no changing that. He only wished that Raven felt the same way for a part of him knew that it was not him that her heart had chosen for complete devotion. He only knew that she loved him to the point where she chose him, but he knew her heart longed for an alternative.

Cyborg was always the titan that got forgotten, or not so much forgotten but his problems never exceeded those of his teammates. Slade had an unbreakable grip on Robin which always threatened to steal their leader from them. Raven had always been tormented by her father within her and she would always be the gateway to open the hells that her father wanted to rip open, even if her defeat of him had been great, it would never be permanent as long as she lived. Starfire was constantly under pressure over the commitment to her home planet and the enemies she gained through her royal blood. And Beastboy was always dealing with some new grief. He had lost Terra three times and most recently a fourth when he had seen her at her new school in her new life but she did not know who he was. Then there was his old team and all the enemies he had gained with that, someone new always wishing to seek revenge on the little grass stain. So Cyborg's problems had never seemed that important as the threat was always eliminated permanently. Brother Blood had been destroyed and everything had been restored. Simple.

So it would be no surprise for the machine-man to be the one to notice how the atmosphere would change in Titan Tower and how its inhabitants would change in both mood and attitude.

He'd tried talking to the other Titans but they had said he'd simply been imagining it. So he would turn to Bumblebee, the only person he knew who truly loved him out of complete sincerity. It was selfish love, or pitied love. She loved him because he was him so she knew the torment he felt when he noticed the worser changes in his friends. And she knew there was nothing which he could do about it but let the storm run its course through titan tower and destroy what it needed to to move on. This was the reason that she suggested a break. A break from life saving and a time for them. A time for being selfish. So they left the tower to utter destruction both physical and atmospherically.

"I'm off guys." Cyborg called from the tower lift in the common room.

"Off?" Robin, their fearless leader questioned. "To where?"

"I've already told you guys, Bumblebee and I are taking a couple weeks break."

"But you can't leave!" Beastboy chirped up, scared at the thought of being a few weeks without his partner in crime so to speak.

"Yea. What about all the villains and such?" Raven said, knowing the chaos that would ensue without Cyborg's neutral voice.

"And all of the innocent people?" Starfire said sadly, she was never one for saying goodbye, even if it was for a short amount of time.

"Look, I've already told you why I'm going away. The city will be fine without me, it's still got four Teen Titans and it's not like I'm leaving forever. It's only a couple of weeks."

That was that. They said their goodbyes and he was gone. "Robin, would you like to accompany me to the mall of shopping maybe? It would relive our minds from the sorrow we will feel for Cyborg's absence." Starfire said. Selfish reasons were behind this suggestion but these were often dismissed as people found it hard to see anything Starfire said as selfish. She was too 'innocent'.

"Sorry Star, I'm just not feeling up to going shopping today. Maybe another time." Robin said.

"Raven? Would you accompany me?"

One look from Raven gave her answer.

"Friend Beastboy?"

"I've got nothing better to do so sure why not." Anyone else would have seen this as insulting saying that you were their last resort but Starfire was too naïve to notice.

Within half an hour they were gone, leaving Robin and Raven to their peaceful brooding.

Beastboy and Starfire phoned later to say that they were seeing a movie and eating out, as the movie would not be showing until 11pm. Robin was glad to be honest as at the moment, the sight of Starfire was making him feel ill and he always felt a headache coming on when he heard her shout his name.

He decided to go and check on Raven, having left her to herself for the last three hours.

He knocked on her door and waited for her to open it. A minute later it opened. "What?" She asked coldly.

"Starfire and Beastboy are eating out and seeing a late movie so won't be back until early morning. Just wondering if you'd like to hang was all." How out of character for Robin to be wanting to spend time with someone.

"Sure." How even more out of character for that response. She muttered a few magic words, probably to blow out the scented candles in her room and stepped out, the door shutting behind her.

They walked along the corridor and decided to just walk around for a bit. They took the elevator to one of the floors which no one usually goes too, deciding for a bit of a change of scenery. They found a dark navy blue painted room full of all old cushions, probably from Starfire's room due to an overflow. It looked cosy and a good place to 'hang' so they settled here.

"Raven, there's actually something I wanted to talk to you about." Robin said.

Raven had removed her hood and in quite and personal moments like this, her face was soft and beautiful, not harsh and cold like usual. This was probably one of the reasons Beastboy loved spending private moments with her, simply so he could see how beautiful she truly was.

She let out a small "hm" signalling that he could say whatever it was that he wanted to say and she wouldn't bite him and would listen to him. It was always touched upon, the connection that Raven and Robin had, some silent chemistry and connection that only they shared. Something so intimate and personal that no one would ever know how it felt.

He took a large gulp both out of nerves and to brace himself for what he was going to say next. "I think I love you." Ok, so not the subtle and gradual demise he had wanted but he had blurted it out, nerves getting the better of him.

She didn't move, blink, nothing. Not sure if she had heard him he said, "Raven?"

"I think I love you too." She said.

That was not something he had been expecting, only something that he had dreamed of hearing in his sleep. "How long have you…?" She asked.

"A while now. You?" He looked up, not realising he was looking down, into her deep violet eyes.

"As long as I've known you." She was staring at the wall to her left so her head was faced away from him. _As long as I've known you._ He couldn't believe it was that long. Thinking about it though, he couldn't pin point the exact moment he fell in love with her, and couldn't remember a time when he didn't love her. Maybe he'd loved all this time, longer than he'd thought, and just not known it.

He moved closer and she still didn't move. "Raven." He said her name so softly and gently that she slowly turned her head as he leaned closer to her. "I love you."

"I love you too." And he kissed her. It was innocent. Nothing forceful. It was loving and sensitive. He moved his hand to caress her flushed cheek and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she adjusted to be sitting in his lap. Her legs wrapped around him with ease and his arms wrapped around her back. They were in sync and it was as if it was just meant to be. Simple, easy and just right.

He dared to intensify the kiss and parted his mouth slightly. She did likewise and when their tongues met, the electricity ran through them like they were power station supplying to the whole city.

He lent her back and eased himself on top of her, so as it to comfortable but not squishing her. He kissed her forehead, then each closed eye. Then her nose. Then her mouth, smiling as he did so for it was a quick tongue touch before he moved on. He rolled down the top of her leotard revealing her navy bra and then kissed her neck, laying tiny butterfly kisses down to her collarbone and across it. He kissed down the invisible line which ran down the middle of her body, not wanting to move to quickly. He wanted to savour this moment. As he moved down, his hands followed the curves of her body. He moved the leotard down and completely off leaving Raven in her underwear. He continued to kiss down the centre of her body, kissing her belly button and holding her hips while he moved down. He kissed the top of where her panties were but didn't touch that area. Instead he stopped and returned back to her mouth.

She pulled away and unclasped his cloak and pulled his tight uniform shirt over his head. She unbuttoned his trousers and wriggled them off him, leaving him in his boxers and mask.

She readjusted again so that she was back on his lap, his arms wrapped around her back. She cautiously and tenderly reached up to touch his mask. She traced the outline of it around his eyes and gently pulled the edges to take it off, revealing deep blue eyes, making her heart skip a beat. She pulled him closer to her and kissed him harshly and quickly before pulling away and unclasping the back of her bra, pulling it off and flinging it across the room. She snuggled into his chest, her bare breasts pressed against his bare chest. He hugged her tight and she lifted her head to look into his violent blue eyes. "Robin." She said softly.

"Mm" He responded.

"I love you." That was the signal. He knew it. She was ready.

"I love you too." He lay her back down on the floor of cushions and gently removed her panties, kissing down her stomach as he did so. He took off his boxers and kissed her lovingly on the lips. "Be gentle. I'm new to this." She said, her glistened eyes staring into his bluebell blue ones. He kissed her again and made love to her.

When it was over, he simply held her. She was his and he was hers completely.

Glancing at his communicator he saw the time and it read 2 am. Beastboy and Starfire would be back soon. Their precious time was up. The price of their love was too high in consequences for the team and they both knew it.

He bent his head to kiss her and she sighed knowing exactly how they should carry on as normal. He rested his chin on her head, kissed her hair, which smelt of lavender, and allowed her to get up. They dressed and made to leave but not before Robin grabbed her arm, pressed her against the door and kissed her, silently letting her know that this would not be the last time they were together like this. This was their secret place where no one ever went and it would stay that way.

They left the room and took the elevator to the lower floors where the rooms were. They each went to their rooms were neither could sleep.

Life in Titan tower resumed to normal on the surface but Robin and Raven's secret meetings didn't halt. What would happen next? Who knows?

* * *


End file.
